


Royal Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Tumblr Prompt, also i wanna just put this here, from my own experience that is a painful experience, i am not calling oikawa trash i would not do that to my son, it pops out of place just a warning, its a joke from the end about carrying okay, oikawa has a flat butt and i will fight you about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is sick of worrying about college, but it's just too hard trying to take his mind off it. Popping his knee out of place isn't the best way to go about forgetting it, but at least Iwaizumi carries him home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt about "pls put me down, it's just a sprained ankle". But it's Oikawa, so of course I gotta take out his knee instead.

Oikawa sat on his bed, staring at his ceiling and tossing a volleyball into the air mindlessly. His phone was balancing on his stomach, silent. He sighed, obviously bored. Where was Iwaizumi when he needed to take his mind off things? He caught the ball and let it drop to the floor before snagging his phone and unlocking it.

**iwa-chan, why don’t you ever pick up your phone???? calll meeee**

Oikawa stared impatiently as he waited for a response, rolling onto his stomach to get comfortable. Iwaizumi’s response took a few minutes.

_im busy_

Oikawa’s head dropped onto his pillows where he released a muffled groan of exasperation. 

**IWA-CHAAAAN PLS IM BEGGING YOU**

_u dont beg, u whine_

**what are you doing that’s more important than me??**

The response took a bit longer than his last one.

_im doing college stuff_

Oikawa’s mood immediately soured. College was the one thing he didn’t want to think about right now. He pulled a UFO pillow and tucked it under his chin, trying not to pout. At least Iwaizumi couldn’t see.

**stop being such a nerd and come outside and play with me~~**

_im not done_

Oikawa fought the urge to throw his phone at the wall.

 **fineeeee stupid iwa-chan,** i **’ll play by myself**

**bye loser**

_bye_

Oikawa sighed and shoved his phone in his sweats pocket. He wasn’t dressed to go outside, but it didn’t take long to throw on his warmup jacket and lace on an old pair of sneakers. He grabbed a volleyball before he left his room, slipping down the stairs and out the door. He didn’t know where he was going exactly, or what he was going to do, but he needed to work out his frustrations. Practicing outside would suffice.

He jogged down the street slowly, tossing the ball over his head and lengthening his stride to catch it before it hit the ground. His mind blank, his legs automatically guided him to an old park he used to play by every day in elementary school. There was a small playground with a slide and a set of monkey bars to his left, and a basketball court set beside a bathroom building. He smirked as he passed the slide, remembering fond memories of shoving Iwaizumi down it when he wasn’t ready. Iwaizumi had always dragged him into the sandbox and shoveled sand into his pants for revenge, but when Oikawa had finally hit his growth spurt, he could outrun Iwaizumi and avoid dealing with itchy rashes for over a week. It was too bad Iwaizumi didn’t fit on the slide anymore.

Oikawa turned and jogged until he was on the basketball court, facing the wall of the bathroom building. It had been painted many times, but it was easy to see the worn down spots that Oikawa had used as target practice for most of his life. Because there wasn’t a net, usually Oikawa and Iwaizumi would set challenges for each other to complete, but today it was quiet and lonely. Oikawa sighed and tossed the ball into the air, serving it perfectly so it bounced off the wall with a dull thump and straight back to him. The practice was mindless work however, and his thoughts wandered against his will.

Why was college such a big deal? He had always been expected to go, and he knew he would thrive, but…it wouldn’t be the same without Iwaizumi at his side. Everyone expected him to smile and act like his usual social self, but he had a nagging fear at the pit of his stomach that he’d break down without Iwaizumi there to remind him of who he was. He couldn’t keep up a facade 24/7, but he didn’t trust anyone enough to drop it either, no matter how he tried to convince himself. He wasn’t nearly as confident as he made people believe, but with Iwaizumi around…he felt like he was worth something. His best friend made him feel like he was a decent human being and not something special to be isolated on a pedestal. 

There was also the problem that he had the largest crush on his best friend, who seemed oblivious to the fact no matter what he tried. No amount of dating others helped him, and he was slowly coming to the terrible realization that he was in too deep, and separate colleges might just kill him.

“Dammit, Iwa-chan, why can’t you just open your eyes?” he muttered under his breath as he tossed the ball into the air.

“Open my eyes for what?” Iwaizumi’s low voice came from directly behind him, making Oikawa yelp and slam his hand into the ball. It flew across the court, bouncing against the wall and hurtling back to Oikawa at an awkward angle.

Oikawa tried to receive it, leaning forward and throwing himself to the side, but he didn’t make it, and it slammed into his knee. The bad knee. The one he was told to keep a knee brace on at practice for but had not brought with him because  _what’s the worst that could happen_?

He dropped like a bag of bricks.

Oikawa couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ear as he tried to process what had happened. His mind was blank, the pain was too much. He had enough experience to already know that his knee had popped out of place, and needed to be set back to normal if he was ever going to stand. He bit his lip and hissed, curling into a ball to orientate himself with the pain. It took a minute before he remembered Iwaizumi. He glanced up to notice his friend hovering above him, his face inches from his own. Strong hands were gripping his shoulders, holding his head up.

“Oikawa! Oh, shit, lemme see your knee. Oikawa, look at me. Where’s your cellphone? Oikawa, listen to me, can you hear me?” His hands trailed down the leg to feel it, but Oikawa stifled a yelp and pushed him away, face going white. He was going to pass out. 

He took a shaky breath in and forced a bright smile. “I’m fine, Iwa-chan, it’s nothing major. I swear! Can you pick up my ball, pretty please? It bounced into the grass and I don’t wanna get up just yet.”  
  
Iwaizumi’s face turned stone cold, fury lighting his gaze. “Fuck you,” he said. “Don’t you dare shut me out. I’m not going to leave you laying on the damn ground with your knee injured. We’re going to pop it back into place, and I’m going to fucking carry you home if I have to.”

Oikawa laughed despite the pain it caused from jostling his knee. Iwaizumi never changed, and could always see right through him. “It’s okay,” he managed between pained huffs. “I’ve done it before. Just catch me if I pass out.”

“What do you mean, you’ve done it be–”

Oikawa reached out and yanked his knee into place, feeling fresh pain rip up his leg. Everything was on fire, and, all of a sudden, he felt very light headed. “Uh oh,” he managed, before his head lolled back and he fainted. The last thing he saw was Iwaizumi cussing and cradling his body on his lap. 

* * *

Oikawa woke up a few yards away from the park, safely carried in Iwaizumi’s arms princess style. Iwaizumi had obviously tried to not move his knee by taking slow steps and cupping his arms around Oikawa’s butt. Oikawa tried not think about it, but a faint blush burned on his cheeks. “You can put me down now, Iwa-chan, I can walk.”

“Nope,” came the simple reply.

“Please put me down, it’s just–”

“I found your phone and I called your sister. She’s on her way home to take care of you, but it’ll take an hour, so I was ordered to stay with you until further notice. And that means I’m in charge. Which means you don’t leave my arms.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re grabbing my ass.” Not exactly what he was trying to say, but it was hard to think when that was the only thing running through his mind. He wasn’t quite sure if this was real or just a dream. If this was what he could expect after passing out, he should’ve stopped hiding his injuries long ago, dammit.

“Shut up, trashikawa, there’s not even an ass to grab.” Despite his insults, his hands shifted nervously and a delicate blush played across his stony face.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, wanting to argue but not really wanting to leave something he could take advantage of. Iwaizumi’s arms were quite firm, and a great distraction from the throbbing pain in his knee.

He snuck a glance to his friend, biting his lip. “Can we watch that new space documentary I recorded the other day?”

Iwaizumi grunted in agreement. “Do you need to ask? Of course. Dibs on the UFO pillow.”

Oikawa pressed his head onto Iwaizumi’s chest and hummed in agreement, mind already moving on. “Didn’t you have college stuff?”

“Dumbass, do you think I would really leave you alone to play by yourself? What would that do to your reputation? You’d never be able to live it down.”

“What a sad pair we make. A nerd and a loner who plays volleyball by himself at a park for elementary schoolers.”

Iwaizumi cracked a smile. “Remember those days? With the sandbox? I won’t lie, I had a handful of sand to shove down your pants before you busted your knee.”

Oikawa gasped in outrage. “Iwa-chan, that’s mean!” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Someone’s gotta put you in your place.”

“Awww, is that why you’re carrying me like royalty?”

“Oh, really?” Iwaizumi seemed honestly surprised. “This is how I carry the trash out. It’s a pretty stable hold, so.”

Oikawa’s mouth flapped open like a fish out of water. He struggled for words. “That’s–I cannot–are you serious? Fine! No UFO pillow for you.”

Iwaizumi frowned, but his eyes sparkled with hidden laughter. “Is it something I said?”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post tumblr one shots here but this got longer than usual so HEY why not??


End file.
